


MEME: Applied vampirology in pictures

by karla90



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Alien Biology, F/M, Female Vampire, Femdom, Gen, Humor, Mating Cycles, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Possible biology and behavior of Sanctuary vampires, brief and clear, little AU.





	MEME: Applied vampirology in pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MEME: Прикладная вампирология в картинках](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452362) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



  
  
  


_Jul 14, 2016_


End file.
